When powering a computing device, a user can access a power source and couple the power source to a power port of the computing device with a power cable. If the computing device includes a battery, the battery can be charged while the computing device is coupled to the power source. The power cable, the power port, and/or the power source can be damaged if a person steps on or trips over the power cable. Further, the computing device can be damaged or the person can be injured if the person trips over the power cable.